Valor Series 1
by ITeraPrince
Summary: The Gryffindor Kingdom's future rests upon Prince Harry who is relentless but brave and true. But the King and Queen has arranged an alliance with another kingdom in which Harry has to give into a commitment of marraige but does he denie it?
1. The beggining

Valor

Epilogue

There were Four Different Kingdoms but two fought for Supreme.

These Two were Gryffindor and Slytherin, but one person can change everything.

Chapter 1

The King of the Gryffindor Kingdom was the wise Dumbledore, with his wife Queen Mcgonagall and son Prince Harry.

The day of change has came for the Gryffindor Kingdom, Prince Harry was just starring out his window looking at his people and wondering how it will change during his rule. He overheard some chatter behind him he gave a small smile and said "Ron my friend what news do you have for me?" Ron fringed and replied "The King wants you to meet him at the court sire" Harry looked out the window to find two carriages pulled by horses heading for the court, he turned back and headed for his dresser. Unbuttoning his sleeping robes to put on his everyday clothes "How many times have I told you to stop calling me that and just call me Harry" They both chuckled but then when Harry was done changing Ron made a puzzled face "Sire.. Um… Harry your father asked for your Royal Robes" Harry replied while looking at his friend "And when have I listened to my father?" "Never" They said together as they head down the staircase to the court.

Harry walked over next to his father and mother. "Morning Father" greeted Harry, without looking at his son Dumbledore replied, "Didn't I ask for your Royal Robes" in such a calm way but Harry could sense he was angry. "Today you we will be engaged to Princess Ginny" said his mother; Harry looked at her in shock "What! Do I get a say in this?" she replied "No and stand straight here they come" Harry followed his mother's instructions. The two carriages stopped in front of them the door of the first carriage slid open rather quickly and out came knights that lined in formation around the court. After they successfully blocked the court from any danger the second carriages door slid open slowly and out came a princess in a evergreen dress and hair as red as the scorching fire. But behind her came out another lady but this one is dressed in a pink dress and her beauty was none he ever laid his eyes on. He was bewitched to be only awakened by grunting of his father. The red headed princess bowed in front of them following the other. She first spoke of Herself "Good Morning King and Queen of Gryffindor I am Princess Ginny" then she spoke of the other "And this is my sister Princess Hermione" Hermione softly replied "How do you do" after she replied her eyes met with Harry's.

Without looking away he overheard his father telling the both of them "Welcome This is my son Prince Harry" they both curtsied at the sight of Harry. The King and Queen including the bewitched Harry accompanied Princess Ginny and Princess Hermione to the Great Hall.


	2. Bewitched

Valor

Chapter 2

They walk into the massive great hall, still bewitched Harry barely spoke a word. Until his mother interrupted his awkwardness "My son Is there something troubling you?" Harry finally snapped out of his bewitchment and replied to his mother "Nothing Mother it was just a joke that Ron told me" as he said that he gave a small smirk. But his mother replied in a disgusted way "He is your servant not your friend" Harry was shocked of how his mother replied. "Mother we have become good friends" all she did in reply was held out her hand and said "Enough, sit" he argued "But mother" she quickly replied "Sit!" so he sat next to his father and Princess Ginny. But he couldn't help himself to look over their side of the table to look at Hermione. Ginny noticing asked "Are you okay Harry?" Harry pulled away from the sight of the blushing Hermione and looked at the conscious Ginny "Nothing nothing at all". Hermione gave a distressed face probably she was also bewitched by the prince.

Dumbledore carefully tapped on his drinking class to indicate the servants to bring the food out to the table. There was a sight of Turkey, Potatoes, Soups, Loaves of Bread and the annual fish and chips. After the feast Harry stepped out to the balcony looking over a wide lake. He was alone till Hermione walked next to him. He couldn't help but smile "How do you do Princess?" she blushed and replied "Fine but even better now" they both blushed as hard that they looked as red as a rose. Till Ginny interrupts them both "Harry we have you been?" Harry replied angrily "You don't have to know where I am every time" this pisses of Ginny "Hermione can speak to you in our dormitory" Hermione replied "But" before she could finish Ginny cut her off "Now!" They disappeared slowly but then Harry summoned Ron. "Sire… um Harry what do you need" Harry spoke in a calm way "I need you to check in to our guests" Ron shocked "Why Harry?" Harry replied in a mysterious way "There something not right about this Ginny" Ron understood and left for his mission.


	3. A moment

Chapter 3

Ron quietly followed the two princesses up to their dormitory. He peeked through the keyhole and saw the two princesses arguing "Tomorrow we are ordered to ride horseback around the grounds and whatever you two" Ginny gets cut off by Hermione "But" she gets cut off this time by Ginny "You will not disobey Father!" after that statement Hermione stayed quiet. Ron ran to Harry's Dormitory and spoke his findings "They are planning something tomorrow". Harry thanked his friend for the information and gave a though (What does he have to do with all this? Well let's see tomorrow) and fell asleep.

Early that morning the King, Queen, and the Prince gave the princesses a tour around the grounds. Harry knowing the news secretly looked over at his side to see Hermione without Ginny knowing. But as they neared the lake Harry noticed that there was a snake on the pathway, Hermione's Horse was heading in its direction Harry quickly warned her but it was to late. "Hermione pull back!" she responded "What?" but when she responded her horse's front legs went up then the horse broke into a sprint. Harry quickly led his horse after Hermione's horse. She was getting father and father away from him so he urged his horse to go faster. Until they were leveled next to each other "Grab my hand!" Harry said as he extended his arm to reach for Hermione. She nodded and reached but then Harry saw a tree branch that was leveled with his head. So he reached for her with all his might, but it was too much so he fell from his horse and landed on a tree trunk next to the lake. Left arm open that later found Hermione's back. They both ended up next to each other, backs flat on the tree trunk, but they were unexpectedly looking at each other's eyes. It seemed like it was already planned out but Harry knew Ginny and this wouldn't be it. The rest of the party, who in which was astonished at the sight, interrupted them. They first explained to the others what happened but Dumbledore claimed it as an accident.

Later that afternoon Harry made his way to the princesses' dormitory to find only Hermione. "Sorry about the incident earlier" he said scratching his head that made him look nervous and he was. She replied "Oh well at first it seemed like an incident but then" Harry sensed that she was nervous too. After their weird confrontation Harry returned to his own dormitory with a surprised face.

(Read on you guys to find out more, the next chapter will be publish sometime this week, and please review)


End file.
